


In the Moonlight

by SentientMist (formallyintroduced)



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formallyintroduced/pseuds/SentientMist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"The stars are breathtaking tonight."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Sanctuary Porn Battle](http://community.livejournal.com/sfa_pornbattle/6282.html?page=3&view=67722#comments). Prompt = "dancing in the moonlight"

"Come with me."

"Will." Her protest was faint, half-hearted. She really did want to join him, but she was still afraid.

"What are you so afraid of?" he asked, reading her hesitation as clearly as if she had spoken the words aloud.

Setting down the papers she had been holding, she tapped her index finger on the desk, debating. Finally, she met his eye. "I'm afraid of where this might lead, Will. You've more than made your intentions known, and however much I may want to act on my own feelings toward you, I cant."

"Why not?" His voice was soft, free of the hurt or frustration one might expect from anyone else. Not Will though. Never Will.

Rounding the desk, she took his hand, lacing their fingers. "Because, Will, with you, it would be far more than a simple night of pleasure."

Face turning red, he struggled to form a response. "I, uh, I just," he frowned, words eluding him, "I just thought you might want to go for a walk," he forced out.

Chuckling, she leaned forward, whispering against the shell of his ear, "Tell me, honestly, that's all you had in mind tonight."

"No," he breathed, free arm wrapping around her, hand on her back pressing her closer to him.

"I didn't think so."

"Is this still a no than?"

"No."

"Good."

Pulling back, he tugged on her hand, leading her out of the office and down the hall, making his way toward the garden. She followed willingly, hand tightening around his. This was what she had wanted, but she was not certain she was strong enough to see it through. Was she prepared to commit to a relationship that could only end tragically? It seemed she would soon find out.

He led her forward, toward the old garden, overgrown and decorated with crumbling stone statues, stopping in a clearing next to a decaying gargoyle.

"Really?" she asked, amusement glinting in her eyes.

She smiled when he rolled his eyes, drawing her against him.

"Dance with me?"

Resting her forehead on his shoulder, she brought his hand to her lips. "Is that really what you want?"

"Is it something you can give me?" he shot back quietly.

"There's no music," she murmured, the last remnants of hesitation fading, even as she voiced the excuse.

"I don't think we need music."

Settling against him, she laid a hand on his shoulder, the moon bathing them in soft light as they danced.

Sometime later, he whispered into her neck, "If this isn't what you want, we should stop now."

Instead of answering, she shifted, capturing his lips in a slow kiss.

Letting out a tentative breath, he drew her closer, kissing his way down her neck.

"Perhaps we shouldn't do this here, Will."

Ignoring her, he slid his hands under the soft cotton of her shirt, making her shiver when his cold fingers came in contact with her warm skin. His hands roamed her back, her stomach, pushing her shirt up, until she relented, raising her arms so he could pull it over her head.

Although the dark made it impossible for him to make out the fine details of her body, he took his time, fingers moving across every inch of skin he uncovered. Deftly unhooking the catch of her bra, he slid it down her arms, eyes fixed on her breasts as it followed her shirt to the ground.

Pressing closer, she kissed him again. "It's okay to touch me, you know?"

"You're sure that's not breaking any rules," he muttered, exasperated.

Laughing, she wrapped her arms around him. "Well, at least warm me up then."

" _You_ are impossible."

"Mm. So Ive been told."

When he made no indication of picking up the pace, she laid a trail of kisses across his jaw and buried her face in his neck. "You can explore next time."

"Does this mean you'll let this happen again?"

"I told you, Will, its different with you."

He accepted her response easily, hugging her tightly. "Okay."

Her skirt and underwear soon joined the rest of her clothing, leaving her naked and shivering in the cool night air. She protested as he coaxed her to lie down in the damp grass. "This is hardly fair."

Chuckling, he obligingly stripped, covering her body with his own. "Better?" he murmured, lips brushing her forehead.

"Warm," she agreed, fingers curling into his back.

Claiming her lips again, he gently kneaded her breast, pinching her nipple, swallowing her gasp. Trailing his fingers down her sides, he shifted, taking the neglected nipple into his mouth, biting down, drawing a sharp, surprised cry.

Retaliating, she reached between them, slender fingers wrapping around his cock, thumb pressing against the tip, making him groan.

"Enough of this, Will," she ordered firmly.

She barely waited for his nod before guiding him to her entrance, legs wrapping around him, pushing him deeper, sighing contentedly as he filled her.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, entire body tense.

Kissing him reassuringly, she gripped his arm, holding his focus. "This is simply an extension of our friendship, Will. Why shouldn't we want to take this further? Try not to worry so much."

Groaning, he thrust into her, startling her, drawing a strangled cry.

"Magnus, I dont think-"

"Shh. Helen, Will, my name is Helen."

He gasped, hips jerking as her words skated past his ear.

Nails of one hand digging into his back, she slid the other between them, finding her clit, rubbing furious circles in time with his movements, finding her release with a quiet moan seconds before he faltered. He thrust into her a final time, before collapsing on top of her, breathless, leaving a trail of damp kisses across her shoulder and chest.

He rolled so that he was laying alongside her, and she rested her head on his shoulder, hand running up his stomach, stilling above his heart.

"Ready to go inside?" he asked quietly, not wanting to break the spell that had fallen over the moment.

"Not yet. We have time yet before anyone notices were missing, and the stars are breathtaking tonight."

Laughing, he snaked an arm around her, holding her close, feeling her smile against him.

This was not even close to how he expected his night to end, but he certainly wasn't going to complain.


End file.
